Secrets, Love and Lies
by Rose-loves-Dimitri
Summary: The gang has been brought together to read a book. Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide. While they read, they find shocking Secrets, Love and Lies. People write a lot of "Reading the books" but never did this book, so I am. R&R! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Vampire Academy even though I wish I did. NOW RESTARTED! THE FIRST NEW CHAPTER IS POSTED!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, thank you for sticking with me while I re-start this story. I really appreciate it. A bit of background on the story: takes place after Last Sacrifice, Adrian and Rose aren't friends yet, and Jill and the gang haven't gone to Palm Springs, meaning Bloodlines hasn't happened yet.**

**Since the summary of each book is over 30 pages long and I don't have time to write all that, I will post each chapter as parts of the summary. Each summary has sections that focus on the main parts of the novels. I'm having the gang read 2-3 sections in each chapter. I'm not including Richelle's notes on the book when the gang is reading since it doesn't make sense for the gang to find out that they aren't real, so I'm going to add that in the author's note here at the beginning of each book's summary. There are quizzes at the end of each book's summary and at the overall end of the book. I will add those too, making them a contest.**

**Now, here is the official, new prologue of Secrets, Love and Lies. Hope you enjoy! Review! OH and thank you SO much to Orlissa92 for being my beta...and for having amazing tolerance for my terrible writing skills...**

**_Richelle Mead on __Vampire Academy__:_**_The idea for Vampire Academy was first conceived back in 2006. I was already working on two adult series and really wanted to do something for young adults. Since my first two series dealt with demons and fairies respectively, I thought I'd give vampires a try in order to be different-little knowing what a phenomenon they'd become in the next year! I knew from some college courses that a lot of the best vampire mythology could be found in Eastern Europe, so I went digging around the stories from that region and eventually discovered Moroi, Strigoi, and dhampirs. Really, all I had to work with was a snippet from that myth, but I was able to build an entire culture and history for my books surrounding those three races and their interactions with each other._

_The idea of a young woman in love with her instructor was a story I'd wanted to do for some time. Rose's character and personality were, in some ways, inspired by one of my adult characters: Eugenie from the Dark Swan Series. Eugenie's another action heroine who's not afraid to get in a fight, but she's a twenty something woman who has already come to terms with who she is and who she wants to be. I began to wonder what it'd be like to write about a younger character, one who was kickass and not afraid to stand up for her beliefs but who was still growing, finding her identity, and also learning what it means to control her fighting impulses. I was fascinated by the idea of that journey. Rose and her fierce devotion to her friends were the result of my experiment, and she soon developed into the vivid and unique character we love today._

**Prologue**

**ROSE POV**

"Bet you ten bucks that I can get to our apartment before you!" I challenged Dimitri as we exited the elevator on the floor of our apartment. After I was healed from getting shot, Lissa gave me and Dimitri the apartment I woke up in.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Rose? You know I can run faster than you, right?" retaliated Dimitri.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Comrade. Now, are we doing this or not?"

"We are," he sighed. We got into running stances. Dimitri started counting off.

"Three… Two… One… GO!" Dimitri and I started running. It wasn't too far from the elevator to the apartment, so the run was pretty short, considering how we're dhampirs and all. But, in the end... Dimitri beat me.

Why?

A box.

I tripped over a frickin' cardboard box.

"Ah...oomph!" I grunted as I fell. Dimitri quickly walked over to me and knelt down.

"Roza, are you okay? You didn't twist your ankle or anything?" he asked in worried tone. I moved my ankle around, trying to check to see if anything was in pain.

"Nope. Everything's good."

"Good, now what is that box doing there?"

"Uh...Comrade...I'm not the smart one in this relationship, and even I know that the box is there because it's for us. I mean…it is in front of _our_ door"

"Right," he said, blushing slightly… a sight I rarely see. He helped me up and then walked over to the box and picked it up. There was a note attached to it. I pulled the note off the box and began to read it out loud.

"Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov:

You are requested to take this box unopened to room 156B in the Moroi office building. The others will be waiting for you there."

"Who are the 'others?'" asked Dimitri.

"I have no clue."

"Let's just go. We'll probably know who the 'others' are and why we have a box here."

* * *

Dimitri and I walked in the apartment to find our friends there. They were sitting on 6 love seats; Lissa with Christian, Jill with Eddie, Adrian with Sydney, Abe with Janine, and Mia was sitting alone. There was one love seat left, probably for Dimitri and me.

Lissa, Janine, Eddie, Sydney, and Jill looked worried as to why we were all called here.

Christian, who was rubbing Lissa's shoulders, trying to calm her down, Mia (who was tapping away on her phone) and Abe – who was talking to Janine and trying to calm her down – looked like they couldn't care less.

Adrian...Adrian looked like he wanted to be anywhere else, but here. After that night in my apartment, we hadn't spoken to each other, and I hated that.

Something was definitely wrong. Why would everyone be called here – especially when Jill, was in danger and Sydney was – probably – under probation?

Dimitri looked like he was calculating a battle strategy as he and I sat down on the love seat. Abe held his hand out for the box to see it, and Dimitri gave it to him.

"Do you know why we're here? The rest of us got notes to come here," Lissa asked me.

"No clue. I tripped over the box while Dimitri and I were racing to our apartment," I replied.

"You tripped!" guffawed Christian. Eddie was laughing too. Adrian was surprisingly quiet. He looked deep in thought.

"Screw you, Pyro. Open the box, dad," I said.

"What? No 'please'?"

"Fine. Can you please open the box, dad?"

"Sure, little girl."

"Don't call me that, old man!" I said as Abe opened the box… to reveal a book.

"A book?" asked Jill.

"Why did you get sent a book?" asked Janine. I shrugged.

"Yeah, it's a book called Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide. There's a note on top of it. It says: Hello everyone. You must be wondering why you are here. Well, there were many secrets, hidden loves, and lies in your world. In order for the world to have answers, you have been called to read this book. Good Luck ~RM and MR.'"

"Okay...that's weird..." said Christian.

"RM must be Richelle Mead and MR must be Michelle Rowen since they are the authors of this book," observed Dimitri.

"Let me read the back," I said. Abe handed me the book and I began to read.

"**Love and Loyalty Run Deeper than Blood…**

**Lissa Dragomir is a Moroi Princess: a mortal vampire with a rare gift for harnessing the earth's magic. Her best friend Rose Hathaway is a dhampir: a guardian whose blood is a powerful blend of vampire and human. Rose's life is dedicated to protecting Lissa from the dangerous Strigoi – the fiercest vampires, who will stop at nothing to make Lissa one of them. Over the course of six books, love will blossom, hearts will be broken, and lives will be lost. But through it all, Rose and Lissa's friendship will never surrender…"**

"Uh-oh…this book is about Rose's and my life!"cried Lissa.

"What. The. Hell?! How dare those two bitches create six frickin' novels about me! And Lissa! How do they know about us? There aren't any Richelles or Michelles that we know, and why are they have such similar names? Plus their initials have the same letters! Why does this always happen to us?" I ranted.

"Rose...are you okay?" asked Dimitri, concerned.

"Yeah, sorry. I don't know what happened."

"You just got rid of the last bit of darkness that was left over from the bond between you and Lissa," said Adrian. It hurt me to see him vulnerable and broken... all because of me.

"That's amazing, Rose!" exclaimed Lissa happily. I just smiled. I missed the bond, without it I felt like I was missing a limb.

"Don't you think we should start reading to see what the authors want from us? Who wants to read first?" Sydney asked. No one volunteered, so I spoke up since I had the book.

"Okay, then I'll start. Vampire Academy: Lost and Found."

* * *

**List of songs I listened to while I wrote this:**

**BigBang's mini album: Still Alive **

**BigBang - Haru Haru**

**Sistar19 - Gone, Not Around Any Longer**

**Sistar19 - Ma Boy**

**Sistar19 - A Girl In Love**

**You can find all of these songs on youtube if you search for them BYE!**


	2. Lost and Found

**I'M BAACCKKKK **

**Hiya people. Did you miss me? So, I finished Love U Betta or F U Betta and I updated the Story of Us. This is up next (obviously). As always, bolded is the book and the normal is what I write.**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 2 of Secrets, Love and Lies, betaed by my awesome friend, Orlissa92 (who is responsible with my obsession with Castle by the way for those people who noticed that my avatar has changed).**

* * *

**Chapter 2: LOST AND FOUND**

"Vampire Academy: Lost and Found"

_**First line**_**:**** I felt her fear before I heard her screams.**

**LOST AND FOUND**

**In the middle of the night, two years after running away from their boarding school, Rose Hathaway and Lissa Dragomir have been found…and there's no escaping **_**this**_** time. **

**Where are they going?**

"Seriously? Obviously they are going back to St. Vlad's!" said Christian. I ignored him and continued to read.

**Back to St. Vladimir's Academy, the last place they want to return. They'd run away to escape a looming threat that had put their lives at risk, and returning could mean they'll have to face those dangers head-on.**

"I still can't get over the fact that you escaped in the first place! How'd you do it?" asked Abe.

"I'm sure it'll be mentioned," replied Lissa.

**The majority of the students at St. Vlad's are Moroi–peaceful, living vampires who follow a nocturnal schedule. Even though sunlight doesn't kill them, they're still stronger at night. All Moroi have abilities in elemental magic–earth, fire, air or water–but in their teens, they will begin to specialize in one of the four. Also enrolled at the school are dhampirs–those who are half Moroi and half human. Dhampirs train to become the bodyguards of the Moroi after graduation, guarding them against the evil, undead Strigoi.**

"Did we really have to go through that lesson when we've known that our whole lives?" asked Eddie.

"It's just introducing the main races of the story. We know about it already, but the humans don't," replied Jill.

"Thank you, Jill," I responded before continuing to read.

**Rose is a dhampir who's been unofficially protecting her best friend, Lissa, a Moroi, while they've been on their own. Keeping Lissa safe is Rose's number-one goal. That they've been found means Rose has failed–and she's damn mad about that.**

"Of course I was mad! I felt like a failure, and this is NOT helping me feel any better

"At least that failure happened a long time ago and it led to where we are now," said Lissa.

"Yeah, but me failing also led to my best friend being murdered right in front of me and losing the love of my life!" I exclaimed, tears already pricking my eyes.

"Rose, those events weren't your fault. Plus, you avenged Mason by killing those strigoi. You also brought Dimitri back, it's okay," soothed Lissa. She walked over to where I was sitting while I was trying to take deep breaths. Dimitri's arms encircled me, pulling me close to him while Lissa took my hands and rubbed her thumbs in soft circles on my palms.

Surprisingly, Adrian stood up, and walked towards me. He reached down towards my lap and took the book and went back to his seat. He opened up to where I left off.

**Rose might be tough, but she stands no chance against the ten guardians the school had sent out to find them, especially the one who seems to be in charge: Dimitri Belikov. The attractive guardian stops her easily. **

"Attractive, eh?" asked Dimitri, lifting an eyebrow, but I could see the amusement in his chocolate eyes. I refused to growl at the fact that he was mocking me, but he was trying to make me feel better, so instead I simply responded.

"Meh, I guess you could say you were attractive, I mean, you're really tall, decent looking, and you have a decent body, so yeah – attractive."

"Oh really?" he challenged. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. I could see love and undivided attention. My resolve instantly crumbled.

"Fine. You were hot. Like stop in the middle of traffic and get hit by a car, hot." Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Jill, and Sydney laughed while Adrian smiled, my parents glared at Dimitri. I didn't care about the death glares being sent towards my boyfriend at that moment though, I only cared about the slight smile that brightened Adrian's face. I missed him, and I was happy that I was breaking him down – slowly, but I was wearing him down.

"Were?" asked Dimitri, breaking me out of my revere.

"Are!"

Dimitri started to lean in to kiss me, but someone interrupted.

"Adrian, continue reading before they end up making out right here," grumbled Sydney.

As Adrian continued reading, I whispered a thank you to Dimitri. He just smiled back.

**Rose is ready to fight hard to protect Lissa but lacks the skill to go head-to-head with someone as strong and experiences as Dimitri. Rose quickly learns that Dimitri's nobody to mess with–the proof is marked right on his skin.**

_**He leaned forward to pick up something, revealing six tiny symbols tattooed on the back of his neck: **_**molnija**_** marks. They looked like two streaks of jagged lightening crossing in an **_**X**_**symbol. One for each Strigoi he'd killed. Above them was a twisting line, sort of like a snake, that marked him as a guardian. The promise mark.**_

_**-page 13**_

_**Total**_** badass. **

"Hey Eddie, now we're total badass too!" I exclaimed happily.

"We're badass-er than Dimitri here," he responded.

"Oh I don't know about you, but I definitely am."

"Oh yeah? Wanna prove that?"

"Are you challenging me to a spar, Castile?"

"Are you backing down from a spar, Hathaway?"

"Never!"

"Alright. After we finish with the first book, it's on," Eddie said. I smiled, ready to take him down.

"Uh-oh…" whispered Lissa, but I was close enough to hear. Christian and I choked on a laugh.

**Too bad he's the one dragging them back to St. Vlad's. Anyone else, Rose might be able to handle.**

**Through their psychic bond, Rose senses Lissa's terror about going back to the school. The bond was created after the car accident the killed Lissa's parents and her brother Andre when the girls were fifteen. It only works one way, though. Rose can sense Lissa's thoughts and feelings, but Lissa can't do the same.**

"I kinda miss the bond…" said Lissa. I agreed even though it was a pain in the ass. Without the bond, it felt as if I was missing a limb.

**The car accident left Lissa as the only remaining member of the Dragomir family, and therefore her continuing survival is vital to her race. The Dragomirs are one of the twelve royal Moroi families–important and influential families that rule the rest of the Moroi and from which the Moroi king or queen is chosen.**

"Now my older sister is Queen…" Jill trailed off.

"And my family is gone, except for my younger sister," finished Lissa. She and Jill were still on rocky ground when it came to their relationship, but it was getting better.

**Rose wishes she could help ease the fear her best friend feels about being discovered and captured, but there's nothing she can do. They're headed back to St. Vlad's whether they like it or not.**

**At the school, Headmistress Kirova calls an uncomfortable meeting to decide the girls' fates. **

"I still can't believe that the guardians made us go through the commons!" I ranted.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny," mused Mia.

"Mia…" I growled.

"Sorry, sorry!"

**Unsurprisingly, the rebellious and outspoken Rose is blamed for convincing Lissa to run away from the safety of the Academy and putting her life in danger all this time, but that's not the truth. Rose took Lissa away in order **_**to**_** protect her, but she can't tell anyone that. Trust is not something Rose hands out easily.**

"God knows what it took for me and Rose to behave like civilized people," mused Christian.

"Part of that was your fault!" retorted Lissa. I grinned at my best friend.

**Joining them in the meeting is Victor Dashkov, gravely ill with Sandovsky's syndrome, a terminal illness that afflicts Moroi. He is also from one of the royal Moroi families and had promised Lissa's father that he's watch out for her. He's like an uncle to Lissa. **

"I still can't believe Victor could do such a thing to me!" said Lissa.

"Oh…" I sighed. Suddenly, all those terrible memories came back, and this time the only people that noticed were Dimitri and Jill.

**When Dimitri reveals to those present at this meeting that the girls share a rare psychic bond–which he noticed during their capture–it's a secret that Rose doesn't want anyone else to know about.**

**Victor shows great interest in what a bond like this could mean.**

"He already knew what that could mean!" exclaimed Lissa. Christian grabbed her hand and tried to calm her down.

**"**_**That is a gift," murmured Victor from his corner. "A rare and wonderful thing."**_

**"**_**The best guardians always had that bond," added Dimitri. "In the stories**_

_**"Kirova's outrage returned. "Stories that are centuries old," she exclaimed. "Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay ate the Academy after everything she's done?"**_

_**He shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential–"**_

_**"Wild and disrespectful?" I interrupted. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"**_

_**-Pages 21-22**_

"By the way, comrade, I am so sorry for saying that!" I apologized. Some people laughed at the 'outsourced help' part, and I felt extremely bad.

"It's fine, Roza."

**Actually, some might just say the Russian's a good judge of character. But other than that, he's also Lissa sanctioned guardian now and, as such, his is invested in the Dragomir princess's safety.**

"Not anymore – he's my guardian," said Christian happily. I guess in the couple of months that Christian and Dimitri spent together, they had bonded.

**As a novice guardian herself, Rose is way behind in her classes, which puts her at a major disadvantage compared to the other students in her senior class. A bit reluctantly, Dimitri agrees to tutor Rose before and after regular classes to help her catch up. Rose doesn't exactly like this guy–well, not **_**yet**_**, anyway–but she needs to stay in school in order to keep Lissa safe. And this? Well, this might be the only way she can do that. However, if she steps out of line just **_**once**_**, she's out of there–and for the immediate future she's basically on house arrest, grounded from doing anything fun or social except going to class and training with Dimitri. Looks like she's going to have to rein in those "wild and disrespectful" ways if she wants to stay out of trouble.**

"Like that would ever happen…" muttered Sydney.

"You're right about that," agreed Dimitri.

"Hey!" I responded.

**Sure. That could happen.**

"Wow, you and the author sure do think alike," said Abe, sending a curious glance towards Sydney.

"Okay…my turn!" said Mia like the young child she looked like. She stood up, snatched the book from Adrian, sat down and began to read.

"Back to School."

* * *

Thank you to the following people for reviewing:

**Guest**, (thanks!)**, bboop12** (thanks!), and **to all the others** that helped me make this story the way it is now (especially **Orlissa92**) by reviewing ideas on previous chapters. If you want to review but you already reviewed when there was a chp here before, just leave a review as a guest with your penname. Thanks :)

* * *

Songs I listened to while writing this:

Tonight (I'm loving you) – Enrique Iglesias

Lupin – Kara

I Go Crazy Because of You – T-ara

Give It to Me – Sistar

22 – Taylor Swift

Our Song – Taylor Swift

Bang Bang Bang – Selena Gomez

Wish You Were Here – Avril Lavigne


End file.
